epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
For the skill, see Guardian (skill). For other big robots guarding their position, see List of Guarding Foes. The '''Guardian' is the second boss encountered in . It is fought during the eighth stage of the game, which takes place in one of Lance's facilities. After the battle the player gains access to the first checkpoint and the Ion Cannon summon. Appearance The Guardian appears as a large robot with a round, helmet-like head. Its right shoulder carries a large pod armed with three red rockets. In addition to its human-like arms, it has a pair of smaller limbs protruding from its chest. It has four spider-like legs that end in wheels, with a large gatling gun mounted on their base. Overview The Guardian is a quite powerful opponent with an array of both physical and magical attacks. Its arms (Guardian's Sword and Guardian's Shield) count as separate enemies from the main body, with their own HP bars, independent attacks, as well as unique Bestiary entries. This essentially gives the Guardian two extra attack per turn as long as the arms stay intact, making him capable of easily out-gunning unaware players. Statistics Attacks and Abilities The Guardian's arms and main body each posses a different set of attacks. Keep note that the main body is capable of repairing destroyed or damaged limbs during battle. * (Sword) Slashes a single target, dealing moderate physical damage. * (Body) Fires a volley of rockets, dealing moderate magical damage to all foes. * (Body) Electrifies its second set of arms, striking a single target for moderate thunder damage. May inflict stun. * (Body) Fires its gatling gun, inflicting several hits of minor physical damage at random targets. * (Body) Repairs its arms, respawning destroyed ones and fully healing damaged ones. * (Shield) Stabs a single target with an extendable blade, dealing moderate physical damage. Additionally, as long as the Guardian's Shield stays intact, the entire robot receives a defence boost that halves all the damage taken. Strategy The Guardian's arms should be your main priority, as they give the boss extra turns and serious damage output. Stunning the Guardian prevents any of his parts from acting, and Syphon prevents him from regenerating damaged arms. Matt - Using Air Strike repeatedly will give you an advantage - Air Support and Secret Weapon are extremely useful here. Using Protect will reduce the damage of most of the Guardian's attacks, while Screamer lowers the boss's Magic Defence, allowing Natalie to cause more Damage with Thunderbolt. Use NoLegs if you're low on health or MP. Natalie - Thunderbolt will be your primary offense, especially if you've got the Thunderclap perk. For healing purposes, use Heal More in the early rounds, but Slime Bunny will be more effective when the Guardian's arms are destroyed. If you run low on MP, throw some Hand Bombs to keep up your offensive or use an Ether when you're not in danger of dying. Trivia * The Guardian's design is taken from one of the many combinations in the Mecha Dress Up Game. * The Guardian's pre-battle quote may be a reference to Gandalf's famous line from the 2001 film version of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. * The Chainsaw Blade, one of Matt's weapons in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, is a slightly smaller version of the Guardian's sword. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Foes Category:Bosses